Switch
by xXCOMMANDERXx
Summary: When Po finds and mis-uses a mysterious item from the archives, what will happen to him and Shifu? And, more importantly, what will they have to do to change it back? (This might be considered slightly AU, because I'm twisting Shifu's backstory a little.)
1. Chapter 1

"But Shifu, remember what happened the _last_ time you sent me to clean the archives?"

"Yes, Panda- that is why _this _time, I shall be watching over you."

Po cringed- _now _how would he get to check out all the memorabilia? The two warriors made their way through the hall and into the shadowed, dusty archives, where Shifu promptly lowered himself to the ground and gestured for Po to begin, before settling into the familiar comfort of meditation.

The larger panda rolled his eyes, and picked up the duster that still remained there after his last 'adventure'. He began to dust the numerous robes, helmets, weapons, and other mysterious artifacts, but soon found himself simply looking at them. He even went as far as _trying on _a few things, rushing from stand to stand with childish pleasure.

Shifu remained in his meditative state, and looked to all the world to be asleep. Po knew better thought, and made sure to make as little noise as possible. At times, when his master _did_ open his eyes and check up on him, the Dragon Warrior simply pretended to be dusting yet another helmet or sword.

After another one of these close calls, Po allowed himself a small, satisfied grin, remembering his first night with the Furious Five. He gave a little shudder, and continued on with his 'work'.

After about an hour, the Dragon Warrior had tried out every artifact in sight- he sighed.

_Well, at least they aren't dusty anymore! _He thought grudgingly, squeezing the duster in his sweaty palm.

He was about to inform Shifu of this, when something bright in the far corner caught his sharp 'fan-boy' eye. He made towards it, careful not to disturb his master; as he came closer to the mysterious item, Po could tell that it was a goblet of sorts- two of them, in fact. They were a dazzling white, with one ruby red eye painted on each one. Red lines wove in and out of each other at the rims, and when caught by the light they seemed to actually _move_.

_Huh, _Po thought, _I've never head of these before... what are they, the Goblets of Truth or something? _He reached out and picked one up, inspecting the inside. As expected, it was empty. But at the very bottom, something seemed to be... glowing? A faint, red light emanated from the empty goblet, causing Po's eyes to widen.

"Panda, what are you doing?"

His master's strict voice made the monochromatic warrior jump, and he set down the cup, praying that Shifu didn't notice.

"AH! Shifu! I'm a- nothing. Just, ah, doing a little dustin'...like you told me too..." He trailed off awkwardly, giving the two goblets a slight dust-off.

The elderly red panda raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to acknowledge the action. That or he _did,_ and simply marked it as non-important.

"Good. We can go now, you've done enough- it _is_ almost dinner time, after all."

_Now _Po was shocked- almost _dinner time?!_

"Coming!"

The Dragon Warrior sped off in the general direction of the kitchen, leaving Shifu to smile, shake his head, and slowly follow his student.

* * *

"Po, next time _you _cook." Mantis stated, pointedly glaring at Monkey.

"Hey! At least I_ can_ cook!" The simian replied indignantly, crossing his long arms.

"Come on guys- it's not _that _bad..." Po offered, always the peace-keeper. He brought one of the so-called 'dumplings' to his mouth to prove the point, trying his best to make sure the leaking contents didn't end up on the floor. 'Trying' being the operative word. Master Shifu, who was situated at the opposite side of the table, merely rolled his eyes and continued to quietly sip away at his tea, while The Five snickered and gave small, stifled laughs.

Po, trying to cover up his mistake, called out loudly and nervously-

"So, who wants drinks!?" The exclamation came out of nowhere, but it actually seemed to do the trick as Monkey, Mantis, _and _Shifu answered with an unexpected 'yes'.

"But Panda, aren't you forgetting something?" Master Shifu inserted, raising a brow.

_Oh, yeah, that's right... _Po thought, thinking back to that very morning, when he and Monkey had challenged each other over who could build the tallest tower out of glasses. He had _no _idea where that idea had come from, but he remembered that is what had gotten him dusting the archives in the first place. Where was he going to find glasses now? It was a little late to go to the village, and even if that option _had_ been available, Po would have been too lazy to follow it through. Then, he suddenly remembered the two goblets-

_That's it, the archives! _

"I'll be right back!" He called out over his shoulder as he sped away towards the Hall. He raced into the room he had been in not too long ago, and quickly snatched the two white and red cups.

_"_But what about Monkey and Mantis?" He thought worriedly out loud, not wanting to disappoint his friends. He rushed back into the hall, and straight away almost tripped over an elderly goose carrying a tray of dirty dishes. An idea hit him, and he grabbed two of the cups from the tray.

"Sorry, Ma'm, but I need these!"

The goose-lady merely scowled at him, carefully picking up the rest of the set.

Po hurried back into the kitchen, out of breath, and presented them with the four drinking vessels as though they were made of solid gold. He must have looked pretty ridiculous, for The Five- Tigress included- burst out laughing, and even Shifu gave a deep, amused chuckle.

Po poured some water into the four cups, and handed them around. He made sure to give the two cups from the archives to Shifu and himself, purely out of respect. Well, respect in _Shifu's_ case, and more like _greed_ in Po's. The three masters thanked him, and soon after a small fight broke out between Monkey and Mantis, as the latter refused to stop joking about the angry simian's cooking.

Thirty minutes, a few towels, and a bruised Monkey and Mantis later, Po, The Five, and Master Shifu made their way slowly to the designated rooms.

Po jumped noisily into his comfortable, welcoming bed, letting out a long, tired sigh, followed by a yawn.

"Goodnight Tigress!" He called- loudly, to make sure she couldn't pretend not to hear him.

"Goodnight, _Po_."

"Goodnight Viper!"

"Goodnight Po!"

"Goodnight Crane!"

"Goodnight..."

"Goodnight Monkey!"

" 'Night."

"Goodnight Mantis!"

"...Uh-huh..."

Po knew that Shifu slept separately from them, but all the same The Dragon Warrior whispered softly-

"Goodnight, Master Shifu."

* * *

Shifu settled into his own warm, inviting bed, relaxing his small body completely. He closed his eyes, curling into a tight ball, with the Grand Master's soft tail resting over his nose. It was the only way he could sleep, and that used to bother him- curling into a ball wasn't what one would expect from a kung-fu master; but he had learnt to dismiss this stereotypical fact. It was just a way of resting, after all. A clap of thunder echoed in the distance, and soon the pitter-patter of rain on the roof lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Po woke up with a strange feeling in his chest. It felt as though his heart was beating somewhat faster than normal, yet not uncomfortably so. He was also aware of an array of sounds- someone chopping wood, probably in the nearby forest, the sound of a mother goat scolding her kids, two geese standing guard at the gates, bickering over who could slurp noodles the fastest, the flapping of wings as the messenger passed by the palace and made his way down to the Valley... It was too much, and Po went to cover his ears in hope of some quiet- but when his hands connected with his ears, The Dragon Warrior's already racing heart just about ripped through his chest; they were _huge! _About as huge as Shifu's! His eyes snapped open, and the panda bolted out of bed- only to overbalance and fall. He brought his hands up to his face;

"AHH!"

There were tiny! And brown! And _not _Po's! He recognized them alright- they belonged to Shifu! Po tried to stand up again, and, with the help of the bed, succeeded. He looked around frantically, and at once realized he was in Master Shifu's quarters. Knowing there was a mirror at the far side of the room, Po half-hopped, half-crawled over to it, and slowly stood up. In the mirror, staring back at him, was an elderly red panda, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. Po looked into the hard, ice-blue eyes, and felt a shiver run down his spine. The Dragon Warrior held up for about nine seconds, and promptly passed out.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Shifu had woken up to find that not only had he gained at least 200 pounds, but had also just about lost his hearing. Upon standing up, the Grand Master encountered the same problem as Po would- different center of gravity equals complete loss of balance. He recovered much quicker though, and bolted to the small, cracked mirror at the foot of Po's bed. He had to kneel down to look into it, and what he saw caused his oddly slow-beating heart to skip a few beats. It reflected an... er... _large, _monochromatic panda, with soft, innocent, bright green eyes and childish features.

Shifu's experienced and trained mind was already working away- this obviously had something to do with Po, but what? He thought back to yesterday- training, archives, dinner... Had he swallowed a shift-stone? No, that was impossible. Deciding he should probably find Po, and figure it out together, Shifu set off towards his room, moving awkwardly and clumsily. He wasn't used to this, erm, _size_, and found it difficult to walk without falling forward or bumping into something.

Soon, after many crashes that would undoubtably leave bruises, the Grand Master arrived at his quarters- only to see, well, _himself_, out cold in front of the mirror.

_So, Po changed too? _He thought, picking up the smaller panda and placing him on the bed. It felt incredibly strange, carrying yourself. Shifu expertly prodded a few nerve points, causing Po to wake up and take a huge gulp of air.

"Panda, wake up!" He exclaimed in Po's voice, and was surprised at how intimidating it sounded with that sharp edge.

Po, with his eyes still firmly shut, let out a sound similar to a purr.

"Oh, you won't _believe _the dream I just had, Dad..." He murmured, turning onto his side.

Shifu was a startled for a moment- that was something he had never been called... But he shook his- or rather, _Po's-_ head, and used the method he and The Five had perfected over time.

"Po, breakfast is almost over!"

The Dragon Warrior shot upright, eyes wide and heart racing.

"Wha- When?!"

Shifu couldn't help but smile, and gently put his hand on Po's shoulder.

"Po, don't panic. Do you remember this morning?"

Po looked at Shifu, and came face to face with himself. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and delivered a few light punches to the head for good measure.

"Po, stop it!" Shifu exclaimed, stopping his arm before Po could hit himself again.

"But you- I- this can't be happening!"

"Calm down Panda, breathe..."

Shifu stroked Po's hand, while the latter seemed to still be in shock. Finally, after a good five minutes of staring and breathing, Po got his heart rate under control.

"So... you're me... and I'm... _you_?" He asked, examining himself.

"Yes, so it appears. Po, I need you to remember- did you _touch_ anythingat the archives? Anything at all?"

Po stared straight ahead, torn between not wanting to disappoint Shifu, and wanting to get out of his body.

"I... er... _might_ have... accidentally _brushed _a few things..."

Shifu face-palmed, shaking his head.

"Okay," he continued irritably, "What was it?"

"I swear, I don't know! And anyway," Po replied indignantly, "none of the stuff came anywhere near _you_. Oh! Except..."

"Except _what_, Panda?"

"Except maybe those cups that we both drank from last night..." Po trailed off towards the end of his sentence, and with his now inferior hearing Shifu couldn't make out what he said.

"What?"

"Those cups that..."

"What!?"

"Those-cups-that-we-both-drank-from-last-night; phew, there, I said it!" It came out in a rush, and Po looked down at the ground shamefully.

Shifu let out a sort of growl, and Po looked up and tried to appear innocent- but Shifu's facial muscles couldn't quite pull it off.

The Grand Master sighed.

"We have to undo this, Panda." Shifu rubbed the ridges of his, or, well, _Po's _eyes. "We shall have to go back to the archives, and see what information we can dig up about these 'cups'."

"Yeah, but... could we eat first?"

Shifu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, probably."

* * *

**(A/N) So, how was it? I actually started this story at about 2:00am, so my apologies if it's a little... 'meh'. Should I continue with it? R&R! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, I'm sorry, I haven't updated this in soooo long, please don't murder me... (Seriously, don't, I have a date tomorrow. Or at least have the decency to wait a few extra hours.) Anyway- reviews, anybody? ****_Pretty_**** please?**

* * *

As always, The Five awoke at sunrise and were at their doors and chorusing "Good Morning Master" simultaneously. But realizing that Shifu was nowhere to be seen, they exchanged confused glances and looked curiously around.

"Am I missing something?" Mantis inquired slowly, tilting his head to one side.

"Where is he?" Viper questioned, wearing an expression similar to Mantis's.

"And I don't hear snoring- where's Po?" commented Monkey, cautiously peering into The Dragon Warrior's empty room.

There was a long pause, and then Tigress voiced what they were all thinking.

"Let's go check the kitchen."

* * *

"I don't get it," Crane stated, as the five warriors made their way to the kitchen. "Sure Po likes to munch on something in the night, but this is _too _early. He must have gone before the sun had even risen! I don't think I've ever even _seen _him that early..."

"And what about Shifu?" Added Viper, a worried note in her voice.

"Maybe Po went off to meditate with him?"

There was a hollow silence after Monkey's comment, but it was instantly filled with gut-ripping, boisterous, and _justified _laughter.

* * *

They walked slowly into the kitchen, Monkey and Mantis still fighting to stifle their high-pitched giggles. But what they saw caused five mouthes to drop open simultaneously; if it had been physically possible, jaws would have hit the floor. Before them, on opposite sides of the old, wooden table, were Po and Shifu. This in itself was in no way strange- but their behavior...

Po- who, while eating, would usually be disgusting anyone in a three mile radius- was sipping soup in such a fashion that not a single drop missed it's destination. It even went as far as his little finger being slightly raised, and eyes shut. Not a sound escaped his monochromatic lips, and he sat with his back straight head high.

Shifu, who possessed manners and etiquette rival to that of the Emperor's, was _slurping _the remains of his soup out of the bottom of the now cracked bowl, occasionally wiping his face with a sleeve. The result gave him an appearance as though a noodle-bomb had gone off and he hadn't cleared the danger-zone in time.

When The Five entered the room, both student and master looked up, with identical expressions- the 'caught with fingers on the cookie jar' look.

Had the internet been up and running then, that one picture would have gone viral in a matter of _minutes_.

"M-master?"

It was Tigress who spoke, as she seemed to be the first to recover.

Shifu, who was currently sporting Po's body, looked her in the eye, and answered with the straightest face he could muster.

"Yes?"

This one, simple, _tiny_ word, uttered in _Po's _voice, which held so much dignity, control, and wisdom, clashed _so _badly with Po's character, that not seconds after it was spoken, The Dragon Warrior and the Five were guffawing yet again, clawing manically at their stomachs.

* * *

**So? You likey? Remember, reviews=more updates! **


End file.
